For example, in the case where a door knob is fixed to a door and where a cleaning part such as a brush and a pad is fixed to a main body of a cleaning device, a coupling instrument is conventionally used.
Of these, in particular, in the cleaning device, there is a case where only the cleaning part needs to be regularly replaced. For this reason, a coupling instrument has been used in which much ingenuity is exercised in attaching and detaching a main part to and from a cleaning part in the cleaning device.
As a specific example corresponding to this coupling instrument, in a Patent Document 1, is disclosed a cleaning member holder having a base plate shaped like a circular disc, a fixing plate detachably fixed to the bottom of the base plate, and a cleaning member fixing plate fixed to the bottom of the fixing plate. In this cleaning member holder, much ingenuity is exercised in that in the case where the cleaning member fixing plate is worn down, the whole holder does not need to be replaced but only the fixing plate and the cleaning member fixing plate are replaced, whereby the base plate can be repeatedly used.
Further, in a Patent Document 2, is disclosed a fixing device such as a brush for a cleaning device in which many protruding claws engaging with a cleaning body are formed in a protruding manner on a fixing face side of a holder plate. In this fixing device, much ingenuity is exercised in that a brush and a cleaning device can be coupled to each other by claws whose tips are directed in the rotational direction of the brush and a pad.